


My Happiness Is You

by Yoko_Fujioka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I know, I'm surprised too, M/M, WWWWWWW, because that shit is my AESTHETIC, every time i post something i talk about how sappy it is, flustered kazu is just never going to die though, i toned it down a bit this time tho, so that was your warning for that, this is honestly like part fanfict part headcannons, well guess what it only gets worse from here, wow look yoko actually wrote over 3k, you can't have a domestic fic without shin being a little sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoko_Fujioka/pseuds/Yoko_Fujioka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grumbling under his breath with a prominent pout, Kazunari made sure to put those wandering hands back in the right direction, sliding the right back up his ribcage until it stopped below his shoulder blade, right under the gap of his arm. The left was led away from his body and up almost above his head, his own right resting behind Shintarō’s neck, nimble fingers playing with the fine hairs there. </p><p>Shivering at the light tickling sensation from the drifting digits, Shintarō barely even noticed they had started moving around, and it took him quite a while until he noticed they were doing a box waltz, of all things, in their new kitchen. Looking down at his lover in slight surprise, he found he couldn't call it unbelievable when he saw the smile on his face, and for once he found no reason to call it unnecessary or try to sputter and call it off, finding it somehow fit the occasion perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aHGcNg18Ix8&index=5&list=PLG64AtKCtCNHIeDF5WRndnywhFIcEfmv3">Title taken from this song</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	My Happiness Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeonaDracontis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonaDracontis/gifts).



> LOL so funny {but sad} story: not even in internet humor terms: a year ago I sent miss Leona a whoooole ton of headcannons, and then encompassed them all into [one pretty organized post](http://yokofujioka.tumblr.com/post/99100263346/midotaka-headcannonsprompts-mostly-domestic), promising to write them at some point. 
> 
> Sooooo, this document, according to MS word, was started on October 9th, 2014, and I had a premise written long before that, sooooo....I'M REALLY SORRRRRYYYYYY OTLOTLOTLOTL
> 
> I did have full intentions of posting this at some point, though, since it was my favorite idea, so while I'd like to write the others, too....eeeeehhh? ┐(´∀｀)┌ {I had actually intended for this to be posted for midotaka day, but since I came up with that other thing instead, I don't feel **too** bad about it?} ヽ(´□｀。)ﾉ
> 
> Treasuring and pampering kazu really are my two favorite things in the world, though, so maybe this's better as just a birthday present after all? ヾ(o≧∀≦o)ﾉﾞ 
> 
> That said, please enjoy the domestic fluff and love handles~~ ∵ゞ(´ε｀●) ﾌﾞ WWWWWWW
> 
> {super special thanks to my wonderful beta [Shio](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitsu_Uragiri/pseuds/Himitsu_Uragiri), both for being unbelievably fast and very organized~ (◕㉨◕✿) thanks to them this was actually posted on time for once WWWW}

“Ugggggggggggggggggggh god, please just kill me nooow~!” Kazunari whined, sprawling out on the wide stairs like a starfish with the back of his head resting on the large cardboard box he had previously been carrying up. This apartment had been nearly a steal, but the only problem was, of course, the exercise. It was a fairly simplistic, bare-bones building, so several (unprotected) flights of stairs on the side of the structure were the only way up to their fifth floor room, not to mention it was fairly far away from any buses or shopping districts. He and Midorima were both athletic and owned a bike each, though, so they jointly decided to save the money by living there and cutting travel costs as much as possible. 

Considering what the training camp from hell had been like each summer, technically all of this, even plus the exercise he had been doing since this morning, should have been nothing. He wasn’t really used to going this long without some sort of prolonged break, though (even their lunch break today had been rushed and multi-tasked) so he should have some excuse for slacking off a little bit, right?

“If you’re going to laze about then don’t block the stairs, Bakao, I can’t get past you like this.” Shintarō grumbled from downhill, the frown visible even without Kazunari having to crane his neck to look at him. Ugggh, he could have argued, but it’s too hot for this…

Rolling over so that he could wedge himself against the railing without a word, Kazunari heard Shintarō brush past him without a word of worry, even making several trips to deposit stuff into their room without even seeming to notice his boyfriend was still lying there. Just when Kazunari was starting to wonder if he had completely blended in with his environment, Shintarō suddenly spoke up, kicking (nudging) the shorter man with the tip of his foot.

“Takao, I thought you were in charge of making dinner, or was I mistaken?” Was the greenette’s passive-aggressive way of telling him “go work on dinner if you’re not going to do anything else because I’m starving” which Kazunari admittedly couldn’t argue too much with. Perhaps a full meal might give him the strength to carry up the last of those darned boxes, too, while he was at it. 

Contemplating leaving the box there only to pause and reconsider when he thought of the greenette actually getting angry with him, Kazunari re-positioned it against his chest with an over dramatic “whoomph” of inhaled breath, making it up the last three flights in one fell swoop only to once again collapse on the floor upon wobbling through the propped open door to their new home. 

As his stomach rumbling dragged him out of his lazing, Kazunari picked himself up off the floor essentially limb by limb before swaying over to the middle of their living room where Shintarō had situated the boxes he had carried up (as compared to Kazunari’s work, he had mostly strewn the boxes anywhere within a few feet of the door, proving quite a tripping hazard).

“Ah, crap” was all he could say when he realized that little to no labeling had been done unless it was his new roommate’s stuff, and needless to say Shintarō had been much too busy with his own multitude of boxes (of apparently all his worldly possessions or something, god only knows where they were gonna fit all this stuff) to even touch general appliances like the kitchenware. 

Essentially pushing the boxes he had surrounded the door with more in the direction of the living room, Kazunari plopped back down on the floor in defeat. There was no way to check all of these in a timely manner, and although he could pick them all up and try to guess what was in all of them just by their weight, with how hot and low on energy he was, that might turn out to be more of a hassle than just keeping them on the floor and ripping the tape apart. 

“Takao, don’t forget your mother packed some ready-made meals in the cooler bag for us to eat.” Midorima reminded him out of the blue as he walked in, without even a second of thought, before he turned right back around, most likely completely aware of the smile and kiss Takao had blown him even without seeing it. 

Ahhh, Shin-chan honestly was such a lifesaver sometimes; they’ve had good communication since essentially their first year, but while most people assumed that was because of Takao’s pushing and apparent telekinetic skills (to translate both what he did and didn’t say as well as his actions), his former light honestly had equal mind-reading talents. Admittedly as the years passed, it was becoming more like they understood each other’s thought process, even when Kazunari was trying to explain something but messed up the order of the words or couldn’t figure out how to explain what he was saying, or when Shintaro was faced with a problem that he absolutely had to figure out every possible solution for before he could even hope to decide which was best.

The really amazing part was that they didn’t meet with similar mindsets, it was more like they molded around each other in order to be able to understand the assumptions the other’s brain would come to, sometimes completely opposite to their own process.

Thankfully the bag had already been brought up and was easy to differentiate from the boxes, so Kazunari zipped it open and, although he had technically seen his mother pack the food and been there for most of the time while she was cooking it, rifled around trying to find what the best option might be. 

Gyoza…a small portion of leftover kimchi…rice and chicken, both fried…she had even thrown in some watermelon when he wasn’t looking!  
Pffffft, Kazunari could just imagine how pissed his little sister must have been when she realized such a large chunk of it was now gone, dad had gotten an especially big one this time, and she seemed 100% positive she could finish it by stuffing her cheeks like a chipmunk 24/7 while she lazed around on the living room floor vaguely watching TV. Mom had seemed unimpressed and was positive a huge amount of it was going to waste, but if he and Shin worked together, ate this quickly and went back for seconds later in the week if they had time, they might be able to “help”.

(In fact, Kazunari had just seen a website talking about making homemade suika bars out of chunks of the actual fruit itself, so perhaps he’d be able to wrestle some more out of the house if he went while Aiko was still at school.)

Rubbing his chin in thought, although his hand absentmindedly went to brush the sweat off the back of his neck while he was lost in thought, Kazunari eventually grabbed the fried rice and gyoza. Although, after a moment of weighing the two against each other as he tried to picture a meal plan on the fly, he eventually put the gyoza back and grabbed the chicken instead. It had all been made a few days in advance and then frozen at his parent’s house for them to drop by and pick up, since his childhood home was on the way to their new building, so although they had had to put up with his mother’s even-more-endless-than-usual chatter, it had been worth it for all the ready-to-microwave food perfect for their new schedules. 

His hands full of the Tupperware as Kazunari walked into their tiny kitchen, he deposited both boxes on the counter before he suddenly rushed back, dragging the bag over back with him and sighing happily when he found both the fridge and microwave were already working. (They were lucky the last occupant had essentially only just moved out, so they didn’t have to worry about dusting or waiting until the water came back on). 

Filling the freezer by stacking everything on top of each other, Kazunari realized that having been said, the last occupant was a bachelor with apparently minimal needs, so while the rooms themselves, the kitchen especially, might be tight for two fully-grown, above average height and weight males, it would only get more crunched if they had to buy a new fridge to fit how much food they could eat. 

Maybe this wasn’t such a dream place after all. But it’d have to do for the next few years at least, and he was already looking forward to the day when he didn’t want to leave this place behind and could only look at every nook and cranny with fond memories of their years together.

Deciding to warm the rice first, since he could just bury the chicken under and warm it that way, Kazunari was walking towards the microwave on the other side of the counter when something caught his eye, the man literally sliding backwards in his attempts to stop so quickly. 

There, sitting on the countertop, was the old portable radio he had been playing with the entire way here, and as such had been in hand, and one of the first things he had to put down, when he got inside. He smiled slightly, remembering the 8th birthday he had gotten it and the sacred place it had earned on his bedside table; it had been witness to many embarrassing full out parties on top of his bed, bouncing around the room to loud, upbeat rock songs when he had the house to himself, his hairbrush the best microphone he ever had and his manga collection his wonderful audience.

Running his hands along the side thoughtfully, Kazunari switched it on with a smooth, practiced motion to find it was already on his favorite station, bounding away energetically and doing a full turn, ending up perfectly facing the microwave and barely pausing for a second to slide the Tupperware inside before closing the door with another twirl and a slightly outreached hand. He turned the timer on with a little hip shake, quickly losing himself entirely in the music as he hopped on one foot and played air guitar, singing energetically even when it was just “ja” for the instrumental. 

 

Stretching to reach the very last box in the trunk of their borrowed minivan, Shintarō propped it against his hip for a moment to close the door before making his way up the stairs with it, a slight din catching his attention the higher he climbed. He couldn’t quite identify what the sounds were or any of the words, but since it had been silent before they got here, he could honestly only assume Kazunari was the source. 

Sure enough, walking into their new apartment blasted him with music like a strong breeze right in the face. Taking his time to place the last box properly with the others, even adjusting some of the ones Kazunari had arbitrarily scattered around, he finally made his way to the kitchen. He wasn’t angry or annoyed, just a little worried that their landlord might give them a “strike” for noise complaints from the neighbors before they had properly even moved in, so when he saw Kazunari striking his fingers against the counter-tops in time with the drums on the radio, waving his head and hips back and forth while shifting his weight from the balls to the tips of his feet, he could only manage a soft smile while leaning against the open door frame, arms crossed as he watched affectionately. 

Unfortunately he came in towards the end of the song, so he witnessed maybe a minute of dancing before Kazunari spun around and faced him for the grand finale, eyes still closed for a few moments before he suddenly opened them, jumping a good foot in the air with a small squawk when he finally noticed he was being watched.

Not even noticing that he was no longer being watched, since Shintarō was busy burrowing his head against the entryway, facing the other room and trying to pretend he wasn’t laughing, Kazunari slid across the floor towards the counter, arm flailing around blindly for the radio until he finally smacked it, thankfully able to recover and turn it to another station all while his face was frozen in blind panic, sweat trickling quickly down his face.

Turning back around when he heard both the song change and the microwave beeping soon afterwards, Shintarō immediately caught his lover’s eye, the embarrassment finally leaving his face as he smiled coquettishly, gesturing Shintarō over with a bowed finger. 

Although he wondered why Kazunari even wanted him to taste test something that he was just reheating (he had eaten Mrs. Takao’s food many times before and already knew it was good), Shintarō obediently walked over to him all the same, expelling a surprised breath when Kazunari walked forward as well, pressing their chests together as he grabbed the larger hands, slowly intertwining in a loving slide up the expanse of them.

Trying to pretend like the sharp inhale of breath was still from his initial surprise at the move, Shintarō closely watched the other’s movements from under his eyelashes, although his gaze was more lovingly curious than suspicious or distrustful. 

Taking his time exploring Shintarō’s precious hands, Kazunari soon ran out of life and fate lines to trace and finally placed both hands on his chest, right below his collarbones. Looking Shintarō right in the eye, he slowly led the other to skim his hands along his sides, both men shivering as Shintarō happily felt the curves he loved so much, even pausing and paying extra attention to the prominent love handles that Kazunari made obvious he was trying to skip over. 

Grumbling under his breath with a prominent pout, Kazunari made sure to put those wandering hands back in the right direction, sliding the right back up his ribcage until it stopped below his shoulder blade, right under the gap of his arm. The left was led away from his body and up almost above his head, his own right resting behind Shintarō’s neck, nimble fingers playing with the fine hairs there. 

Shivering at the light tickling sensation from the drifting digits, Shintarō barely even noticed they had started moving around, and it took him quite a while until he noticed they were doing a box waltz, of all things, in their new kitchen. Looking down at his lover in slight surprise, he found he couldn’t quite find it unbelievable when he saw the smile on his face, and for once he couldn’t find reason to call it unnecessary or try to sputter and call it off, finding it somehow fit the occasion perfectly.

Trying to make out the song on the radio, he soon realized that it was some American chart topper, and although he couldn’t understand all the words, he made out something about waiting for someone for a thousand years but loving them for even longer than that. 

He couldn’t really make heads or tails of it, but it was admittedly hard to unjumble any of his thoughts considering how closely he and Kazunari were pressed together. It was funny, they had obviously been much more intimate than this, but all of a sudden he felt like one of the 16th century gentlemen who had scorned the dance at first for its unsavory intimacy. 

Gathering his courage, he slid his hand from Kazunari’s shoulder to his trapezius, pressing them even closer and causing Kazunari to rub his cheek affectionately against his chest, eyes closed and face turned downwards so that Shintarō could appreciate the curve of his nose and lips from this angle.

Despite being able to actually feel the heat rushing to his face, Shintarō pressed their foreheads together until Kazunari could surely feel the fever as easily as if it had been his own face burning. When Kazunari finally looked up at him, his eyes were only partially open, crow’s feet already gathering at the corners, softening his already adoring gaze as he looked at the other man like he was made of all the stars in the sky.

He must have been looking at Kazunari with quite an incredulous look, for the man quickly started laughing gleefully, finally straightening his spine and, still laughing a little bit, managed to ask with a somewhat straight face: “What’s wrong Shin-chan, falling in love with me all over again?” before quickly losing himself to his laughter once again, all rhythm lost. 

Somewhat upset the moment had been lost, Shintarō glared back, although either he had softened or Kazunari had gotten even more used to him because he didn’t make jokes about his face wrinkling prematurely like usual.

“No, I was just thinking…what makes you happy? What even is happiness?” Shintarō tried to ask him seriously, although he was somewhat surprised when the other male responded accordingly, at least mostly getting his glee under control. 

“Wow, really getting serious all of a sudden, aren’t we?” He still looked mocking as he said that, but as he began to think, his face matured a little more.

“It’s to be expected, I guess, but I think happiness is just enjoying all the little things day-to-day things without worries about the past or future getting you down.”

‘That answer really is just like him.’ Shintarō found himself thinking fondly.

“What about you Shin-chan? Since you’re asking, I assume you’re…not…sure?” Kazunari’s voice lost a little of his serious edge as he continued, but the words soon tapered, blue eyes wide and full of wonder when he caught sight of the most open, loving expression he had quite possibly ever received from the most important person in his life.

He was barely even aware of the taller male leaning in closer, but he could still feel the warm, slightly cracked sensation of the other’s lips pressing against his forehead, making his own face warm steadily. Thankfully even through the blood rushing in his ears and the deafening sound of his heartbeat in his own head, Shintarō’s saccharine words were still heard loud and clear.

“My happiness is you.”

Backing up after a few seconds, Shintarō knew what to expect, but it was still kind of gratifying to see a rare, truly shocked expression on his partner’s face as he colored steadily, at first only his hands but then steadily his entire upper body trembling. 

That was worrisome, and so Shintarō stepped forward in concern only to have Kazunari step backwards as if only autopilot, burying his face in his hands and twisting away until all that was visible was the reddened tips of his ears.

Shintarō was unable to stop the little huff of laughter that escaped him, and Kazunari’s response was immediate, pivoting quickly with his face redder than Shintarō had probably ever seen him.

“What the actual hell was that?! Give me my heart back, YOU THIEF!!!!!” ٩(//̀Д/́/)۶

**Author's Note:**

> Now just imagine if some terrible accident were to happen out of nowhere, and Kazu had to move out of that apartment _exactly because_ every single part of it reminded him of happier times with Shin ψ(｀∇´)ψ
> 
> Ahh I’m admittedly pretty happy with how this turned out, I didn’t end up posting a fic a month like I was hoping back in August, despite having LOTS of fics started //shot, but I think despite not steadily writing for so long, my writing improved somehow?? Maybe I was inspired by [Sara's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CagedBirdSings/pseuds/CagedBirdSings) style when I was beta-testing for her! XDD (that’d be so awesome if it was true, please help me get better from here beeestiiiie) (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)
> 
> Not quite there, maybe I got too off topic too many times, but if you have anything to say, please please do so!!! One of the reasons I haven’t posted much was because I didn’t get a lot of comments of modern family, despite that beloved baby being the apple of my eye (´；д；`)
> 
> I want to hear if you think I’m actually going backwards style-wise, if you have advice or think certain things would help, or even just quote parts or lines/ideas you liked at me!! I’m a hungry extrovert who relies on you guys for energy; please don’t just let me starve!!!! ( ˃̣̣̥ω˂̣̣̥ ) WWWWWWWW


End file.
